


My Last Goodbye

by DynaEvangeline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Will, I can't tag worth anything right now, fluff and emotions, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: "I want you to give a message to my parabatai. To Jem and to Tessa as well. For both of them." Jace paused in what he was doing, lowering the blade as he turned to look at Will who wasn't as much watching him anymore, as he seemed lost in his own thoughts. Jace had met Jem a couple of times, the other sent messages quite often checking up on him. Herondales and Carstairs would do much for each other and Jem had been there when he needed him and Jace accidentally had helped him. Freeing him from the Yin Fen in his system and Jace had met Tessa once as well. She sent messages as well and with her, he found it harder. He knew there was much she wanted to speak with him about but he wasn't quite ready yet. But soon, soon he would be and he was more than happy to deliver the message. He walked over to where Will was standing and placed the blade down on the bench.





	My Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunatic19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic19/gifts).



Jace still found it strange having the Herondale name and the feeling of responsibility that came with it. But he was adjusting to it day by day and honestly he wouldn't change it as weird and out of place as he felt. It was nice to have family. To belong somewhere. At first he had found it harder to adjust and then Will had shown up. Apparently another gift of being apart of the Herondale line was the ability to see ghosts and interact with them. Something only a handful of Shadowhunters were capable of, and it was something that Jace had never experienced before. He never went to seek out ghosts before and Will was the one seeking him out this time around. They talked, for hours and it helped, the more they spoke the more Jace felt apart of the Herondale line. Especially with how much he could see himself in Will when the other talked and he was glad to see that he got his characteristics from someone in his birth family. It helped him feel more connected. They did this, every couple of weeks, Will would show up when he was alone and tell him stories from Will's past and those that were Jace's family. Catching him up on everything that he needed to know until there was not much more that the two could talk about. Though Will did leave him with a request. 

"I want you to give a message to my parabatai. To Jem and to Tessa as well. For both of them." Jace paused in what he was doing, lowering the blade as he turned to look at Will who wasn't as much watching him anymore, as he seemed lost in his own thoughts. Jace had met Jem a couple of times, the other sent messages quite often checking up on him. Herondales and Carstairs would do much for each other and Jem had been there when he needed him and Jace accidentally had helped him. Freeing him from the Yin Fen in his system and Jace had met Tessa once as well. She sent messages as well and with her, he found it harder. He knew there was much she wanted to speak with him about but he wasn't quite ready yet. But soon, soon he would be and he was more than happy to deliver the message. He walked over to where Will was standing and placed the blade down on the bench. 

"What's the message? I can have Magnus drop me off in L.A. Last I heard Jem was there looking for something with Tessa. Once I get there, I can talk with Emma and she can get me to them or leave them a message to come talk with me." It wasn't that much out of the way, he could check on the Blackthorns and on Tessa and Jem and he doubted anyone would see much of a problem with that. He could go the first chance he got, especially for Will. He knew it was something important for him or he wouldn't asking and honestly Jace would love the chance to do something in return for him, to show that he cared and that having Will talk to him meant a lot to him and had helped. Will gave a small smile before he leaned in to whisper in Jace's ear before disappearing. It wasn't unusual but he normally said goodbye or left with a witty comment and it did catch Jace a little off guard. He didn't hesitate on it though and he made sure to make all the preparations he needed to get to the L.A. Institute in the next couple of days. He knew Clary and the others could handle things while he was away but he was a little nervous about seeing the two again. it had been a while. Emma met him there and she got word to Jem who met him there a day or so later.

It was different seeing him now, than years back when they had first met. He looked so much like a normal boy again and Tessa. They both looked so young, it was hard to believe that they weren't and seeing her especially made him nervous. One day he needed to speak more with her, she was his family but it was just hard and he honestly wasn't completely sure why. Maybe because a mother's love was just a strange concept and he knew without a doubt she would give him that and he wasn't ready to handle it.

He smiled softly when she hugged him and he tried not to be awkward about it and he relaxed after hugging Jem, pulling back to look at the two. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything by asking you to come out here. I know you are busy but this is important. I found something I want to share with you." It was the first thing Will had told him was not to tell Jem nor Tessa he had spoken to him. Fresh pain wasn't needed but he had asked him to write out what he said and deliver it to them. To say he had found it in his father's stuff. A memento that had stayed tucked away. If that was what Will wanted then that was what he was going to do, he knew it was important and he owed them all. He saw the curiosity on the couple's features and he handed them the paper. He had done his best to make it seem a little older, and he stepped a little bit away to let the two of them read it. He knew what it said without having to look, he had a good memory and something like that was hard to forget. 

'To the two that mean the most to me, my parabatai, and my dearest Tessa, 

I was never the best at words, not really. I can recite what others have said but its harder coming from my heart and that might be because for so many years I hid that part. I don't have to anymore. I know that at some point, you two will find each other again and for that I am happy. More than happy, I am thrilled because while I loved Tessa beyond belief, I know that I am not her only love. She has you Jem, and you need each other. To be so lucky to find two people in your life that have that love. Tessa is so lucky and so are you and was I to be connected to you both. 

You have each other now, and don't let that go. Cherish her, James. Always, for she is the brightest star in our skies. Play for her, every night. Be there for her and soothe her. And Tessa, darling Tessa. Be his strength if he does not have it. Do not let him be me, let him lean on you. Encourage him to. I will love you both, no matter where I have gone, and I know that you will love each other and there is nothing more that I wish for.

There is more than I could say but it would be repetitive and I am sure I have made enough of a fool of myself already. 

Just love each other, for me.

Love, your Will.'

 

Jace didn't stick around, he couldn't. This was for them, and he didn't need to be thanked. He was just happy to see them reading it and happy to know that it was what Will wanted. Eventually he would talk more with them but for now they had their separate lives. He glanced once over his shoulder as Magnus' portal opened and saw Tessa buried into Jem's side as they once again read the letter and he smiled before stepping through.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lunatic19, sorry its so short but I have a pinched nerve or pulled muscle so it does hurt to type for too long at a time but I had this half done and I didn't want to leave it sitting around.


End file.
